Paving machines are commonly used to lay material such as asphalt or concrete on roads, bridges, parking lots, and other construction sites. Paving machines may further provide minor compaction to the laid material to form a mat on a paving surface. Paving machines generally include a screed to provide initial compaction to the mat. The screed may be extended or retracted depending on a desired width of the mat. An endgate may be coupled to the screed and may further be configured to move along the mat with the screed. The endgate prevents the material being laid from spilling over a non-paved surface.
The movement of the endgate with the screed may form a steep edge between the mat and the non-paved surface. The steep edge may cause inconvenience for an operator of a vehicle when the vehicle leaves the road surface and tries to return to the road surface. The inconvenience to the operator may be avoided by shaping the steep edge of the mat into a ramped surface between the mat and the non-paved surface.
The ramped surface between the mat and the non-paved surface is known in the art as a pavement edge or a safety edge. One way to form the pavement edge is to use a wedge-shaped attachment between an extender of the screed and a frame of a paving machine. However, using such attachment may prevent the extension and/or retraction of the screed. Another way to form the pavement edge is to use a tapered endgate shoe. The use of the tapered endgate shoe may reduce efficiency of the pavement edge forming operation. Further, the use of tapered endgate shoe may result in a significant amount of maintenance and cost.